Now I Am Going To Plant My Seed In You
by Darth Avery
Summary: Followup to Cats and Constellations. Angela and Dwight are finally having a baby together. See what those crazy cats have to go through together with a baby along the way. Dwangela fluff, Jam at the end.


**Now I Am Going To Plant My Seed In You**

_A.N. - This is my followup to Cats and Constellations. Angela is pregnant, and there's no going back now. When will they announce to their co-workers? Will it be a boy or girl? What shall the name be? TWINS, BASIL? idk, I enjoy writing as it goes. _

It was the Monday after she found out about the baby. Normally, the day would go through just like any other day. Work for some time, putting up with Kevin and Oscar's antics until lunchtime, when she spent her time with Dwight, than back to dealing with those two baffoons, bathroom break at 2: 30, work until she's finished, than back home with Dwight, dinner, any sort of recreational activity,.than bed. However, she walked into work not only with her husband, but with a baby too.

She tried to cover her anxiousness when walking in. Dwight was basically glowing, he'd been excited from the day he heard her from the bathroom door (The farm had a newly added bathroom, ever since the marriage.) proclaim that there was a plus sign on the home pregnancy test she'd purchased.

Michael walked out of his office and was planning to pester Jim when the two walked in. He turned to see their differing expressions, Angela's look of concern and Dwight's glowing smile. "Hey you two." Michael said, "What's shakin'?"

"Oh, just the greatest news EVER!" Dwight said, he was about to continue and announce, but Angela nudged him in the side, hard. They'd talked in the car that morning, stating clear that nobody was to be told until absolutly necessary. "Oh!" Dwight remembered the talk, "Mose has begun to learn the French language! Our beet sales can go international."

"That's...great, Dwight." Michael said, walking away, back into his office. Pam noticed the look of concern on Angela's face, and asked her closer while Angela hung up her jacket. "Are you okay?" Pam quietly asked, as Angela hung her jacket on the hanger.

"Yes." Angela said, sternly, "Actually, something really great's happened, and I can't believe God would bless me so." Angela perked a little and had a slight smile, Pam just looked confused.

"Yeah, French is an amazing language." She said, Angela's face went back to it's scowl, and she walked over to her desk, beginning her work for the day.

-----

Angela was about 2 months into the pregnancy when her bump started showing, so I guess the cat had to come out of the metaphorical bag. Soon. Quickly she got up from her desk, and moved briskly to Dwight's. "D?" She said, twiddeling her thumbs.

"Yes, Monkey?" He said, "I mean Angela." She preferred it when he referred to her by her name, and not her cutsey nickname.

She leaned into him, so Jim would not get more weary, considering he was already glancing over at the two, as was Pam. "I think it's time." Dwight nodded and stood up, "Attention all office workers, Angela and I have an announcement to make."

"You're transferring?" Phyllis said, a gleam in her eye.

"Pfft, no."

"Your getting a divorce?" Andy said, somehow in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that Angela would come back to him, even though she left him for Dwight, and she called him a Man-Hussy-Homosexual.

"No!" Angela yelled, shooting Andy 'The Look'. "Dwight and I are expecting a new addition to the Schrute clan." She grinned a little, and the office gave some applaudes. Pam grinned, and smiled at Angela.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Pam asked.  
"No, I'm only two months in." Angela said, quite pleased with her public announcement.

"Wow, go Dwight." Jm gave a congradulatory punch in the leg, which Dwight returned with a feirce gaze.

"We're not naming the baby after you, Halpert."

----

6 months into the pregnancy, Angela's bump was quite prevolant. It was quite unusual to see the tiny woman with such a large stomach. Mid-day that Wednesday, Angela and Dwight left early, they had an appointment to get her ultrasound.

They arrived at the appointment punctually on time. The process went smoothly, and on the screen, a fuzzy picture showed up of a child in the womb, settled and developing. Angela let out a sigh and Dwight bit his lip. This was serious, this was now, they would be parents in 3 months.

"Do you want to know the gender?" asked the operator. Dwight and Angela looked at each other with a smile. Angela shook her head yes. After a few more minutes of looking around, the operator smiled at the two.

"It looks like you're having a girl." Angela smiled widely, as did Dwight. He squeezed her hand, and was really glad to be in that room at that moment.  
"That probably means we should come up with a name now." Angela said, "And clear her a room."

"Question: Can we name her Michael?"  
"No."  
"Michaela?"

Angela let out a sigh, "Dwight."

"Yes, more thought is needed. Let's get back to work."

"Absolutly." Dwight kissed Angela's forehead, and Angela looked at the doctor "Can you get this gel gunk off of me?"

-----

"I can't believe it's almost here." Angela said, in the kitchen with Dwight. This was her last day of work before she left for maternaty, Her due date was in 9 days, she was really pushing it. She would only be gone for a month, hopefully Oscar wouldn't screw up the accounting for the entire year during her leave, maybe all would be good.  
"Are you sure about the name? You actually approve?"Dwight looked at her, and placed one hand on her full grown stomach.

"Absolutly." She said, "It's a beautiful name." She glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh, lunch is almost over. We should get back to work." They walked back to their desk and worked for about another hour, until all hell broke loose.

"Oh my god." It was heard throught the office when she said it. "Dwight..."  
"What's wrong?" Dwight was at her side in a second, she stared up at him, her mouth gaping open.

"My..." the words wouldn't come out, "m-my...water...b-broke."

"Oh my god." Pam said, quickly, picking up the phone and dialing 911. Dwight helped her up out of the chair and helped her out of the office.  
"Leave out coats, Monkey." He said. "I'll come back and get them eventually." Ouside sirens were heard as Dwight franticly pushed the elevator button. Everyone gathered around reception and watched Dwight and Angela wait at the elevator impationtly, Angela looked really uncomfortable. The sirens were going off loudly outside, the ambulance was quick. The elevator came, Dwight and Angela entered together. The sirens slowly died as the ambulance sped off. Everyone slowly despersed back to their desks.

Than, all of a sudden, Michael ran out of his office. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?"

----

January 13th, That was the day she was born. Ione Christine Schrute was wrapped in a soft pink blanket held in her mother's arms. Angela lied in the bed, she looked amazingly refreshed for having just given birth. Dwight sat in the chair next to her, his eyes not moving once from the child, well, occasionly he glanced at the mother, lovingly looking down at her offspring. Her eyes were barely open, but they were the same jade green as her mothers. She had a little bit of hair, light brown like her fathers, on top of her head. Her skin was milky white and she had a birthmark, right on her forearm.

"Monkey." Dwight softly said. Angela looked at him, but he continued to look at the baby. "I'm a father." He looked up and smiled.

Angela returned the smile. "D, I'm a mother." They were about to lean in and kiss when a knock was heard at the door. Inside, came Pam, Jim, and Michael, all in the same clothes from work that day. "Hey you guys." Angela said softly.

"Wow." Pam said, looking at Ione. "She's absolutly beautiful. What's her name?""Ione Christine Schrute." Dwight said, tame and without a hit of rationality in him. "She has my hair." A smile spread across everyone's face

"And my eyes." Angela said, "I'm so amazed right now."

Jim perked up, "You're a lucky man, Dwight."

"Thank you, Jim. Maybe someday, you'll be a father and know how I feel."

Jim placed a hand on Pam's shoulder. "Maybe I will Dwight."  
"Wow." Was all Michael could say, "She's perfect. I mean, can I have her?"  
"No, Michael." Dwight and Angela said at the same time. Angela passed the baby to her father, Dwight held her closly and looked at his baby. She gave a little coo and smiled. Dwight looked up at Angela. "She smiled at me."

"Wow." Angela said, her eyes bright. They had a life together. Not only Dwight and Angela, but now their baby girl Ione. She would grow up before their eyes. That day was just the first day of a whole world to come. Dwight got up and sat with Angela on the bed. Jim looked at the family and smiled. His hand was still on Pam's shoulder, he squeezed tighter as she turned to look at him, Her eyes looked brightly into his. "I love you Pam." he whispered to her.

"I know." she said, taking his free hand and entwining it in her's. It really was an allaround beautiful moment, one that nobody would inturrupt. One family, happy together, on couple in love, and one man, planning on returning home to be with the one he loves. Love is a powerful emotion, it can bring out not only the best, but the worst in us. However today, in that hospital room, love was felt all around.


End file.
